


Return to normal, once again

by Isabellana



Category: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Sanders Sides - Freeform, this is super depressing i apologize, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellana/pseuds/Isabellana
Summary: Thomas Sanders, as we know, has four facets of his personality. They represent his ideas, his plans, his dreams, and his thoughts.Where did they come from?We've seen the sides transform into his friends, which gave me an idea. What if these facets were based off of his friends? See below





	Return to normal, once again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A couple quick things before you read this;  
> A. This is sad  
> B. My summaries don't suck on purpose  
> C. This involves death, which if you may not be comfortable with, then you may not want to see this  
> D. This is set during the making some changes video, when the aspects of Thomas's personality switch around and become his friends
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a year since then, a year since it happened. Thomas slowly raised the mug to his mouth, sipping the coffee he had made ten minutes ago. It was cold, definitely kinda gross, and he had no idea why he was drinking it in the first place, but Thomas continued to drink it, staring out of the car's window. The car rolled along, but pulled to a stop soon after.  
Once the car was halted to a complete stop, Thomas stepped out of his car, burying the keys in his mess of a jacket pocket. The road leading up to the cemetery was filled with rocks, rocks that Thomas kicked every so often. He noticed some new stones, and briefly let his mind drift. Those people had families, had jobs, all of which was thrown out the window in a split second of fate and misfortune.  
Shaking his head, he continued his trudges up the hill. The cemetery didn't receive a ton of visitors, seeing as the little town didn't have large amounts of people that died simultaneously. After walking for about another minute, he happened upon the four stones he had visited 52 times, weilding a new kind of flowers every time. He divided the amount of daffodils he had evenly among the four stones. Terrence, Talyn, Joan, and Valerie, four names he would never forget. Four names, that would haunt him forever. Four names that, because of him, would never be spoken again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm continuing this, because I left this at too much of a cliff hanger not to do that, so sit tight, while I write another chapter!


End file.
